The Bones Of Cities
by Silent Whispering
Summary: Every choice makes the world different, no matter how big or small. But in almost every world the same choice is almost made and the result is the same; The angel girl is always the winner. But what happens when a different choice is made? What happens when the girl isn't the angel? Who will take notice, who will be brought in to change it? First Story, so be gentle please!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing**

**Prologue**

_The demon watched the girl. She burned brightly, but even still, she was horribly pure. The demon watched and wanted. Her fiery hair flickered around her as she twirled and he found itself being pulled towards her, like moth to flame. She noticed him and gave him a sly grin, but that wasn't what made the demon follow her; it was the eyes that did it. The intensely deep green filled with secrets and darkness. The girl was strange. The demon wanted her. He found itself in a storage room, the deep beat of the music strangely muffled. Her delicate face brightened when she saw him and she gave him a smile so dizzyingly beautiful that it stopped him in his tracks for a moment. That was all that she needed. A flash of light blinded him and it shrieked as the glowing blade stabbed him in the heart. The last thing the demon saw was the girl's face, cold and filled with such _knowing_ that it was filled with fear. When the demon disappeared into whatever hell it had been spawned in, Clary Adele Morgenstern hid her angel blade and glided back into the crowd. It was strange to think that a few years ago; she was an innocent mundane attempting to dance with Simon in one of these clubs. That was the night that she met _Him._ Slinking to the bar, the man there slid a bottle of vodka to her, his wordless thanks for her keeping the more dangerous demons out of his club. The glitter in his hair made her think another she couldn't save. _

_Before she could get into that trail of thought however, someone lounged into the seat next to her; __**Alec**__. "_Do you remember when you got so drunk that you declared your allegiance to the cult of Count Chocula? And then you tried to convince me to contract Count Choculitis so I would have to speak in a Romanian accent?" _She let out a startled laugh, and looked into his bottle blue eyes. He was the only one left who could make her laugh these days. Finishing the bottle, (_and noticing with a sort of detachment that she had finished the bottle in under 10 minutes_) She stood and he gave her a soft look, knowing her reasons for leaving. Clary found it hard sometimes to look at Alec when he was the image of everything she had lost. But they were closer than close, true siblings in every sense of the word. _

_Leaving through the back door, an icy breeze whispered around her, _**Come Forth...**_ Her head snapped up as she looked for the owner of the voice. _**Come Forth****...**_ She took out her weapon as something began to form itself on the ally wall. It was almost like a portal, but through the murky depths she saw something that made her eyes widen and her mouth opened to call Alec. _**COME FORTH! **_Alec burst out of the club as the gentle wind dragged her with iron strength towards the portal. "_Alec!"_ His name burst from her lips and he nearly stilled in his shock, she hadn't spoken for 2 years, and the shock of hearing her voice again was pushed aside when she disappeared completely into the swirling portal. Knowing he only had seconds, he jumped in and was lost in the turbulence of the strange mystical portal. _**I'll find you Clary; I'll find you for His sake.**_ The portal shut without another fault and the silence reigned over the alleyway, as if the Shadowhunters had never been there at all._

**AUTHORS NOTE- How was it? This is my first story so please give me feedback. And please be gentle!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing**

**Authors Note- I know it kind of sounds like Clary and Alec are a **_**thing**_**, but Alec still loves Magnus and Clary doesn't have any romantic feelings for him at all.**

_Italics-__** Thoughts**_

**Chapter One- Clary**

_He watched from above, his golden eyes dark. The pool he had been assigned to protect was in turmoil; something big had shifted, and if it continued without action all the worlds would collapse until there was only one. The wrong one. Even _**'paradise' **_would fall. He closed his eyes, and let out the cry. The angels would know what to do. Maybe if this was handled quickly they would let him go. Let him watch over _her_ instead of the swirling world death pool. _**Wait for me, I'll find you**.

It wasn't unusual to wake up in a strange place, nor was it unusual for Clary to wake with a guy in the room. It was however unusual that the guy wasn't Alec, and she was in a strangely familiar room after being pulled into a mystical death portal that actually made her feels something for the first time in... Years. The sun shone through the laced curtains and illuminated a head of dark hair pressed onto the bed. He had somehow managed to fall asleep resting his head on the bed but still managing to sit on the chair beside it. All in all, it looked extremely complicated and not in the least comfortable. Trying to move confirmed that she was tied to the bed. If Alec was here Clary could give him a look and he would understand what she really wanted to say but couldn't. It had been 2 years since a word had escaped from her lips.

"_ALEC!"_

_Did he hear me? _ She sat up slowly and pressed a hand to her mouth, pondering. _ Should I try to... talk now? _ A noise brought her back to reality and her emerald eyes snapped open to sweep the room. The boy was awake. He stared at her, brown eyes curious behind the crooked lenses of his glasses. Clary's heart nearly stopped. Maxwell Joseph Lightwood peered at her sleepily, alive and well. Flashes of his body ran through her mind as she darted of the bed and hit the wall farthest from him. He was dead, had died years ago, who was this strange boy. Why did he look like Max?

"What's your name?" His voice was different, slightly deeper. He was older; Clary could still remember the small boy trying to read a manga the wrong way. How old would he be now, 12, 13? She watched as he slowly inched towards her, hands up so she could see them. _Where am I? _Clary held her hand up at him to halt his movement, and ran the shaking hand through her hair. _This is so messed up._ Opening her mouth, and pulling deep on her inner strength, she managed to reply.

"You first." Her words were almost silent and the gaps between them lengthy. Clary hadn't said anything for 2 years, and it was hard, almost impossible to push the words out. He let out an easy grin and held out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Max, nice to meet you. Don't worry; they'll explain everything for you when they get back." Clary froze up at the idea of touching him and he saw her reaction and pulled it away. _Same name, same face. Where the hell did the portal take me?_ Pushing out the words yet again, she asked, "Who will?"

The door opened and Clary flashed into defensive position before the newcomer was even through the threshold. She pushed the Max-lookalike away from her and perched herself on the only high ground there was, the bed. The man strode into the room, not even blinking at the odd sight of Clary, still in her black mini dress, ready to brain him with anything she could find. No, instead he stared at her like she was a puzzle, something to be solved.

"How?" The word tore itself out and Clary very slowly sat down, overwhelmed and still weak from the portal. She wouldn't be able to hold 2 of them off, so better to just wait and see why they had summoned her here. The man smirked, "You were summoned to fight as our champion. I never thought it would be you." "Likewise." Her voice came through smoother now. She was adjusting.

"Father, is she awake?" A beautifully petite redhead came in, and smiled. Clary recognised that face. After all, she had seen it in the mirror almost every day. A mirror image of her stood before her, identical besides the onyx eyes. The copy grinned wider.

"Hello me."

**Authors Note- Max is going to become a more crucial character later, and I have no plans of killing him off again. Any advice or ideas would be appreciated, thanks!**

**Hope you enjoyed this**

**Silent Whispering**


End file.
